Night Terror (One-Shot)
by Demarcus K. Legend
Summary: They say that those that smile the most are the ones that suffer the most. So, what if the Team's most lovable little bird is suffering from a lack of sleep and the cause of it Night Terrors that hold a deeper meaning. Edit:(You can find this in wattpad under @Keon The Dark Knight.)


_Disclaimer - I don't own Young Justice_

 _Pairing's: None_

 _Rating: M (just to be safe)_

 _Genre: Mystery, Horror, Supernatural_

 _Warning: Mention of Death_

 _Summary: They say that those that smile the most are the ones that suffer the most. So, what if the Team's most lovable little bird is suffering from a lack of sleep and the cause of it Night Terrors that hold a deeper meaning._

-Nananananana Line Break Nananananana-

 ** _Night Terror (One-Shot)_**

 ** _By: Demarcus K. Legend_**

Everyone had been laughing in the Kitchen of the Mountain, with Robin doing most of it. They had returned from a mission victorious and decided to celebrate. M'gann had baked three dozen cookies without burning them, two trays were for their residential speedster. While the third was for her and the team.

"So, what games should we play?" Artemis questioned to the team.

"Oh, Oh, I know!" said Wally excitedly as he raised his hand to get the archers attention.

Artemis sighed deeply not wanting to listen to his choice of game, "Yes, what is it?" she said hoping to shut him up.

"Let's play Truth or Dare."

Robin stood up from his seat while showing his hands in a backing away manner, "Sorry Wal's but you know that I can't play any game that will make me reveal my secret identity.

"But Rob," said Wally in a whiny voice.

"Sorry man, but its Bat's rule," said robin while shrugging

"We promise to not ask questions about your secret ID, Please?" Wally put on his best pouty face as he begged his best friend.

Robin sighs in defeat, "fine, but remember no questions about my secret ID, and it applies to all of you not just Wally. Got it?" Robin looked at all the team as they nodded their heads in silent agreement.

"Yes!" Wally cheered happily as he got his friend to agree.

Before they could get started in playing, M'gann shyly rose her hand hoping to get everyone's attention.

"What's wrong Sweet cheeks?"

"Um, I was wondering, what exactly are the rules for this game?" M'gann asked.

Robin happily explained the rules to M'gann, Conner, and Kaldur. Once he finished explaining the rules on how to play the game, the teens decided to move to the Mountain's living space and sit around in a circle. Wally was the first to sit down on the floor, to his right was Robin, and to his left, Kaldur. Artemis sat next to Kaldur, M'gann, next to Artemis, and Finally Conner sat between Robin and M'gann.

Once everyone was fully seated Wally was the first one to start the game. After that everyone was making each other do silly stuff and tell embarrassing truth's. They were all having a good time until they heard the familiar hum of the zeta tube that it was time for the little bird to head home.

 ** _Batman-02_**

Batman entered the rec room and saw that all the young heroes were sitting on the floor forming a circle. Robin looked directly at his mentor hoping that he could stay a little longer, but Batman sent back a stare that translated to 'It's time to go'.

Seeing that Batman wasn't going to change his mind, Robin said goodbye to the team.

-Nananananana Line Break Nananananana-

 **Wayne Manor**

Dick had changed out of his robin suite and into his blue pajamas that were decorated with little rubber duckies. He had been sitting on the edge of his queen-sized bed that had navy blue sheets and baby blue pillows that were soft to the touch. He looked up at the digital clock sitting on the night stand and saw that it was barely 10 P.M.

Dick got up from where he was sitting and walked towards the bathroom in his room, walking towards the sinks mirror. Dicks eyes had bags under them due to the lack of sleep he has been having for weeks.

"What am I doing?" whispered dick as he let a small weak chuckle escape from his lips.

He continued to stare at his reflection for a couple more minutes till he finally decided that it was time to go to sleep even though he probably would wake up screaming from a night terror that was plaguing his dreams recently.

Dick slipped himself under his bed's cover and closed his eyes for what was only a few seconds when a horrid image flashed though his mind causing him to open his eyes wide open and let out a gasp.

"W-what was that?" Dick asked his voiced laced with fear of what he just saw.

Even though the image only flashed for a few seconds he could fully remember what it was. The vision was of dead bodies piled on top of one another burning in red flames. He was also able to catch the smell of burning flesh.

Knowing that he wasn't going to catch any sleep anytime soon he got out of bed and changed into his gym clothes that were a blue muscle shirt, black shorts that reached over his knees, white socks and blue sketchers. He then walked out of his room closing the door quietly and headed over to the manors personal gym.

"If I can't sleep might as well clear my mind doing some training." He stated to himself.

-Nananananana Time Skip Nananananana-

Dick had finished training and went to one of the manors many seating rooms, specifically the room that held the portrait of his deceased parent's **_(The painting is shown in The Batman 2004 series if you don't know what I'm talking about)_**.

Dick sat down in one of the recliners that was facing directly at the painting of his parents, he then turned to see the old antique clock that lead to the bat cave, he then noticed that the time shown on the clock said that it was barely 4:20 A.M.

Seeing that it was a Saturday he would be allowed to sleep in so he decided to go and get some sleep. Once he reached his room, he once again slipped under his beds covers and tried to sleep. It wasn't long till he finally fell into a deep dreamless sleep for once in many restless night's.

But little did Dick know he was being watched by what looked to be the silhouette of a tall man wearing a top hat.

 ** _The End_**

 **[A/N: Hey, I hoped you guys liked this little one-shot I wrote,** **I had to literally re-write it a few times and change the title and plot because my mind decided to make it a horror.**

 **If you want this to become a full story just leave a comment bellow telling me and I'll try to make it into a series of its own.**

 **Anyways, thanks for sticking around to read this, it really makes me happy, and to be honest I really had fun writing the end of this one-shot. I couldn't stop grinning with that plot twist XD.**

 **Whelp, Until Next time folks. Stay Frosty! ~]**


End file.
